Tourist Visa
Tourist Visa Standard tourist visas issued to citizens of different countries strongly varies, other countries or stateless persons entering the Russian Federation for short-term stays in the country for the purpose of tourism (going to cultural events, excursions, sight-seeing) on the basis of a confirmation that the foreign tourist is going to be hosted by a Russian tour operator. The maximum validity period of a tourist visa is no more than 30 days. A Tourist visa entitles visitors to enter the country to conduct brief business negotiations, attend exhibitions, auctions and medical consultations or examinations. In such cases, in order to confirm that the foreign tourist is expected, 'tourism with a special purpose' should be put in the field 'purpose of visit', and the visa will be issued for the number of days required in order to attend the event, as shown in the accommodation confirmation (provided this is no longer than 30 days). Tourist visas to the Russian Federation are either single-entry or double-entry. Double-entry tourist visas are issued to foreign nationals only in cases when, according to the documents, the tourist plans to visit other states neighbouring Russia during their visit to the country (the “near abroad” (CIS, Baltic states)) or states from which they will return through Russian territory (e.g. China or Mongolia). The route must be stated on the tourist's ticket (or the foreign tourist’s accommodation confirmation, issued by the Russian organisation hosting the tourist). Procedure The following documents should be submitted to the '''Russian Embassy or Consulate, '''or one of ''VFS Global ''available in the home country, in order to obtain a Tourist Visa to enter Russia: * Confirmation that you are going to be hosted as a tourist by a Russian tour operator, which is registered in the Unified register of tour operators; * Original passport, which must contain at least 2 blank pages visa pages, and which must be valid for a period of 6 months after the visa expires; * Online application form completed on the website visa.kdmid.ru, printed and signed in person by the applicant; (When selecting the location where you are going to submit your documents, you must state the Visa Centre where you intend to submit your documents) * A colour photograph - Please see Photo Specifications below ** Taken against a light background (white or off-white) so that features are distinguishable and contrast against the background. ** Clear share quality and with the face in focus. ** Printed on normal photographic paper (camera print). ** Full face, non-smiling (without sunglasses, a hat/cap or other head covering, unless the applicant wears such items because of their religious belief or ethnic background). ** Please stick the Photograph on the Visa Application Form VFS Global VFS Global is an outsourcing and technology services specialist for governments and diplomatic missions worldwide. The company manages visa and passport issuance-related administrative and non-discretionary tasks for its client governments. Many visitors of Russia are advised by the administration of the Russian Consulate or Embassy to contact VFS offices for Visa inquiries and other Visa matters.